The story of us
by Vivre994
Summary: The story of them. At least the beggining anyway. They werent perfect, they were still learning. Enjoy this Inuyasha x Kagome oneshot. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


That day. Do you remember it? The day that our paths crossed. For the first time in our lives.

Your amber eyes, full of fiery passion, and my deep brown ones, still full of innocence, completely unaware of what was to come.

I got this weird feeling in my stomach, my mind even felt a little fuzzy. It was a sensation I couldn't name. But it just felt..important.

Whether or not you felt the same way was something I had yet to discover. Knowing me, I was going to push boundaries that hadn't even been set yet.

After that day in the hallway, I saw you again. Remember when you switched into my class? Only fate would have it that you'd be sat right next to me. Meeting your eyes again I had gotten that same sensation from last time.

Was it really important? I thought to myself but your voice cut through my thoughts

 _"I-I'm InuYasha Taisho"_

You greeted me with a shiny fanged grin. I felt me own cheeks heat up lightly as a smile crossed my face as well

 _"I'm Kagome Higurashi."_

I didn't notice it back then but thinking back on it, you were nervous that day too. Weren't you?

As a few more weeks passed by we had gotten to know each other better. Sometimes you would start conversations about the weather and sometimes I'd start them with how I hadn't finished any of my homework.

I remember the day you had finally had enough of me "Slacking on my school work" your exact words. And you decided to take it upon yourself to personally tutor me after school.

I think this is when the sensation had gotten less nerve wracking. It turned warm. It was more..comfortable.

We stayed like that for a while. Talking at school, hanging out more after. Making each other laugh, smile, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

But I think my favorite memories will always be the ones of those comfortable silences. We would just be scribbling down homework answers in each others company. I'd gaze away from time to time, and my eyes would always meet with yours. Mine would widen but you never turned away.

I always did.

Too shy to admit that I was feeling...whatever I felt.

Maybe that's why what happened next will always be something I can never forget.

It was the middle of Fall semester when she came. But that's not why things got bad.

It seemed like our paths, the ones that had merged a while ago, had become tangled with hers.

The one who's path you'd end up merging with instead. Leaving me alone, like a one way lane.

You see, even though we still had class together, without her, when I wasn't around, she always was. I still wonder how you two had gotten so close so fast?

Was it similar interests? Did you have classes together? Or did you really have a crush on her?

It seemed that all my questions would be answered in just a few weeks.

I'll never forget how our after school study dates had gone from shortened times to nothing at all. How our class conversations had turned into nothing but "Hey" before you ignored everything around you to type away madly at your phone.

I'll never forget that pain I felt. The pain of loss. Because back then it wasn't love. Back then it was friendship, one that was destined to be broken in the end.

In the blink of an eye it seemed that rumors of your relationship were flying by my face in all directions, but my heart never really crashed until I saw you.

The way your silver hair flowed so beautifully with the happy expression that filled your face. The way you had your arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, holding her tightly to you. The way she smiled back at you, as her hand held yours. It was like there was a glow behind you. The both of you continued your way down the hall, and you looked right at me, with those amber eyes, and for a split second I could see the difference. I knew that look was a goodbye. Because as soon as you turned to face me you turned away. No words were said. No looks were exchanged.

Your eyes said it all.

And that was when it turned bad.

My heart, for the first time in my life, had actually broke. I felt sick to my stomach. But I didn't. I wanted to cry so badly. But I couldn't.

Because you were never mine. And looking at it from that point in time, you never would be.

So everything remained as it did. You and me turned into ancient history. A legend to never be acknowledged again.

I won't lie about anything. The rest of that year was painful for me. Coming to school everyday to see something I wish I didn't. Sometimes I remember crying in my pillow at night, unable to hold in all the frustration, and I would pray to forget all the memories of the past. Pray to forget all about you. Pray that all the pain would go away.

But I would always regret it afterwards, because deep down I knew, I wouldn't trade those memories. Ever.

I hoped you hadn't forgot either.

Our next year was pretty rough for both of us. In more ways than one. But in the end, we both learned a similar lesson..

Love is terrifying

I remember that rainy day. You came to school drenched. Your heavy silver locks covering your face. The way you were hunched over as you walked through the halls. You may not know but I noticed everything off about you that day. The way your body shook, either from the cold or fear of the truth. The way your fists clenched and unclenched tightly. You wouldn't even show your eyes. You mad sure your bangs would cover your face. It was because you were scared.

Terrified actually.

Terrified that everyone would find out just how hurt you were. That everyone would know that you, the big, bad InuYasha Tasiho had a heart.

A heart that you had put in the wrong hands.

I'm sorry.

Sorry that they walked right past you in the hallway.

Sorry that you had to see her look at him the same way she used to look at you.

Sorry I wasn't there to comfort you when you stormed off in the opposite direction.

You shouldn't have had to gone through any of that alone.

But I always felt so guilty afterwards. I'd wonder what I could do for you. What could I say? I was sure I had felt what you were feeling but as much as I wanted to face you again..this sinking feeling was holding me back.

It was resentment. It was jealousy. It was a lot of things.

Our paths had strayed far away. You probably had forgotten all about me by then. I was nothing but a distant memory.

But I guess fate had decided it was time for a 'right turn only'

Because that day at the coffee shop was like a single sun ray in a rain storm.

I just sat there in the peaceful place that had become my sanctuary. Every time the soft bell rang signaling someone's new entry I always ignored it. Never looking up from my coffee or school work. And then I heard your voice.

You ordered the simplest drink on the menu. It's hard for me to remember exactly what it was back then but after that all I could recall was looking up from my papers, and meeting your amber eyes. Recognizing your chiseled facial features. You were even wearing that crimson red sweatshirt that you always had. It was as bright as ever.

I thought this is were it ended. Like that day in the hall. Our eyes would meet and you'd turn away, leaving me again.

But you didn't.

You came towards me, never breaking your gaze, and sat at the chair right across from mine. Do you remember the first thing you said?

"It's nice that the rain is finally starting to clear up."

I remember the feeling of the the soft smile that tugged on the corner of my lips. The way your silver hair softly bounced as you chuckled lightly.

To think that the first thing you said to me after all that time was about the weather. As cliche as that had been, it gave me hope.

Because to me, that statement meant that all those memories of the past were still alive in your mind. And as we stayed there enjoying the moment, in that little coffee shop, catching up on the past, I remember praying in the back of my mind...

Please let it stay like this.

But the bumps and curves of our paths weren't all behind. There was still more to come.

Especially on my path.

Even though we had mended our friendship that had fallen apart, the feelings I had back then, those fluttering, confusing emotions were all gone. Like a night sky with no stars. No moon. Just complete darkness. And as much as I wanted those feelings to return, I couldn't. I was too unstable back then. Still filled with uncertainty. I was waiting for the day, that you would leave me alone again. Even though I enjoyed every moment that we were together to the fullest, all I could do was forget about the past for just a moment. Until I was alone again, and everything came flooding back.

You might be thinking that this is completely irrational because whenever we were together we never spoke of her. Not once. It was just me and you. Making fun of each other like we always did. Getting on each other's nerves. Laughing. Talking. Everything was how it used to be.

But it wasn't.

And it never could be that way again.

I saw the way you looked at her. Whether you passed her in the halls, or saw her from a distance. The look in your eyes said everything. They spoke of sadness, longing, regret, but love was there too. And to this day I know that she's still there. In your heart, in your mind. The good and bad memories.

There isn't a thing I can do to ever change that. I understand that now.

Back then, I didn't.

I had been keeping a secret from you. From everyone.

It was about him.

I bet you didn't notice in the halls. You wouldn't see my brown orbs meet his blue ones. The way I dressed differently on weekends. I was meeting with him. Secretly.

Back then I didn't know the difference between love and lust. I didn't understand anything about the subject. But who could I honestly talk to back then?

Koga was just there. He took the loneliness away. I got a tingling sensation with him. And honestly I was just happy to feel anything.

What had started as a secret crush, turned into something more. We had both agreed to keep it a secret. Koga wanted to tell everyone, he wanted to be able to walk together in the halls, all eyes on us.

But me? I wasn't ready for any of that.

And I know that's why everything that happened was all on me.

We had been seeing each other for a few months, but Koga wanted more. Something I wasn't ready for.

We had gotten into an argument. Like we usually did on the topic of our 'relationship'. But this time, instead of giving a comforting apology, things got physical.

I left.

I knew exactly where I was going.

That night, I remembered it so clearly. The stars were shining in the dark sky above. The city lights seemed to follow me as I ran. I finally made it to your neighborhood. Following the sidewalk to your door step. I held my hand to your door. I was gasping, trying to catch my breath before knocking. And when I did, you answered. The way you said my name, the look on your face. I'll never forget it.

You looked at me in my eyes, sorry written all over your face. You probably noticed my ragged appearance to. In the back of my mind, I was loving the thought that you cared so much about me. We rushed inside, up to your room, and you got a first aid kit.

I hadn't taken any time to notice the way my clothes had been torn up, my shirt barely clinging to my body, the bruises and cuts that were on my arms. My hair was probably a mess. I remembered struggling to get away from him, maybe that's why my cheek hurt so bad too.

The process of what had happened was slowly coming back. Honestly, on my way, the only thing I remember, the only thing that kept me running, was the thought of you.

The memories of the past. The good and bad ones. The laughs. The pain. The anger. Even the love we had no idea existed.

I finally saw it.

I told you the events of the night that had lead me there. Because I felt that you had the right to know why I came to your house this late, in my condition. Even though you didn't say anything, I knew you were curious as to who did this. How I had put myself in that situation.

And I told you that too. Do you remember what you said after that? The first words you had said that night.

I'll never forget them.

You finished bandaging me, sat next to me on the bed. And pulled me closer to your warm chest. I felt you gently intertwine your fingers with mine. And your warm lips pressed softly against my forehead.

"I'm here."

And that's when I cried.

It wasn't because of any of the things Koga had done. Or even the mistake I had made. It was because that loneliness I was feeling, had never really been there.

I realized that the fluttering feeling had always been there.

It just hurt, because I needed you. More than I thought I did.

And that night.

It was when I knew...

I was completely and helplessly in love with you.


End file.
